


Kandi girl Time warped battle, Cuju

by fass



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fass/pseuds/fass





	

Kandi stepped outside, and closed her eyes. Sounds of howling drifting in her ears. Sounds were deafening, a voice said, " Kandi, it's about time to think of our blood lines, our children, and me to. "  
Kandi replied, " What, come on, who are you? Haha __Please don't...No ... " She screams, tears rolling down her face. She gasps saying, "I don't have children, as Paul is my witness. " She turns around looking for Paul, but he is nowhere in sight. In the distance, she hears Paul running, "Kandi , Where are you? Say something Kandi, girl talk to me "  
She repeated several times, "I am here, close by.."  
All sounds drifting away. She watches the house fading and it's gone.  
A unfriendly voice says, "I am going to the barn, stay put, Joan, get back in the house, now. "  
" My name is Kandi, not Joan, I am not going back in the house. " A hand raises up pushing her backwards, she falls down , hitting her head on the porch steps,  
The next thing, a cross was placed at her feet." Evil woman ,you were warned, go inside, now you shall burn to ashes. Now you will return to a dirt pile, lieing, cheating heart, and I thought all along, you were honest, respectful to be my wife...my brother and you...Joan...answer me...you sour me woman...our children...My family. The good preist...he's always took CujusCujus side. I call you out, you don't answer, your always with the my brother, does he have a good prick, well you gonna get some of me, your cheating heart."  
He pulls out his switch blade, pulls her close, demanding that she strips her clothes off. She gasped in deep breaths, as he pops her right jaw, she toppled over in some deep pain..."No,please stop, " she hurts, as he continues ripping and tearing off the rest of clothes, she hurts so much inside, as he enjoys his pleasure, she moans, moving through his demanding voice. She felt his switch blade at her throat, and him satisfying him self. He pulls away, picking up a rock,slams it through the glass pane. Glass falls every where, missing her eyes, throat, and any other parts of her body. He bent down, kissing each lip, that was swollen.  
Kandi raises her head, " my name is not Joan, and ,and You are about to feel my wrathe, you spineless creature, mind balancer, Cuju, cunning sucker, "  
She gasped in deep breaths, panting, she opens her mouth, her white fangs bites in his throat, spinning him to the wooden floor, the ceiling caving in, as blood running down the walls. She pulverized him and pushed the psychopath and down She screams.  
He rolled, his body proofed in a pilfering fire. Burning his flesh. Walls caving in as wings covers her, Mobi has shifted in to the great fire breather, and pulls her to safety. "My old sounds are gone", she looks on, as Mits, and Paul looks down and seeing how sweet she is. "Go back Mits, and Paul thank goodness you are okay. "  
Paul says, " the preacher came, and disappeared ."  
"The preacher was not in the house, just like there was never a Joan, oh,my the mind balancer is still alive, "I blinked of my eye ."


End file.
